Rebirth
, Uzbekistan |date = February 23, 1968 |objective = Infiltrate the soviet base and confront Dr. Steiner |multiplayer = Stockpile}} "Rebirth" is the thirteenth campaign mission of Call of Duty: Black Ops. Characters *Alex Mason (playable) *Jason Hudson (playable) *Friedrich Steiner (K.I.A.) *Viktor Reznov *Grigori Weaver Story After the death of Bowman and Woods, Alex Mason and Viktor Reznov seek out Friedrich Steiner at Rebirth Island with the intention of killing him. After fighting their way through the Russian defenses and reaching Steiner, Viktor Reznov declares his name, and then executes Steiner with his pistol right before the glass behind them is shattered by two Hazmat suit-wearing soldiers. The game then enters a flash back occurring 20 minutes earlier when the CIA's assault on Rebirth Island begins. During the flash back, Hudson and Weaver are moving through the Russian compound in two BTRs, accompanied by a platoon of US soldiers. Hudson and Weaver fight their way through until Hudson's BTR is destroyed by an Mi-8 helicopter. Nova 6 is then released by the helicopter, forcing Hudson and the soldiers to put on gas masks. After fighting his way to a clean air environment, Hudson attempts to contact Mason, but Mason fails to respond. At the same time Weaver is contacted by Steiner, who tells him that all non-essential personnel are being executed by Dragovich's soldiers. When Hudson and Weaver get to the room where Steiner is located, both of them see Mason yelling that he is Viktor Reznov. Attempting to stop Steiner's execution, Hudson and Weaver, still in their HazMat suits, smash the window with a crate and seize Mason's gun, but not before Steiner is killed. Video Walkthrough mDRuYv3VBRU Weapon Loadout Walkthrough Mason The player starts off in a cargo container from the ship Novorossiysk with Reznov, who is disguised as a Russian military officer (along with Mason). After some time, the player will exit and take out a lone guard with his own Tomahawk. One must then stick to the shadows while following Reznov through the compound. After the guards begin evacuating, the player must take out two more guards (don't wait, as one will be spotted) until he is on the roof with better weapons. Mason then enters the facility and slaughters Russian troops, going through testing labs for animals and humans. He eventually finds Steiner and Reznov takes his revenge. Hudson After a short cutscene with the Interrogator, the player takes control of Jason Hudson. He will begin on a BTR-60 APC with a machine gun and grenade launcher. Hudson continues to storm the island until the APC is destroyed by a helicopter that drops Nova 6 onto your squad. The player quickly equips a Gas Mask and continues infiltrating on foot, using an Enfield with an Infrared Scope and a Masterkey shotgun, as well as an HK21 with a drum mag. During this part of the mission, the player can take permanent damage (Cracks will appear on the "mask"). If too much damage is taken, Hudson's suit will break open, and the player will die due to exposure to the Nova 6 gas. When no longer in danger of coming in contact with the noxious gas, Hudson removes his gas mask. Once inside the facility, there is very little opposition, as Mason has already killed most of the enemies. You walk through the same rooms as did Mason, killing any survivors along the way. The player will then find himself on the opposite side of the window where Mason is about to kill Steiner. Hudson and Weaver manage to break through the window but are unable to prevent Mason from killing Steiner. Hudson knocks Mason unconscious by pistol-whipping him in the head with his own gun. Weaver questions Reznov's whereabouts but Hudson explains that Reznov never survived the Vorkuta prison break and was a result of Mason's brainwashing. Intel locations Intel (1/3): 'After killing the first man with the tomahawk, before following Reznov, turn to the left and the intel is on the floor in the corner. '''Intel (2/3): '''This intel is located after you have passed the labs with the dissected humans and pigs. It is in the middle in a small room with a soldier and a bunch of caged monkeys. Do not shoot the soldier or you will get killed by the nova 6. '''Intel (3/3): '''When fighting through the Nova 6 clogged streets in the second half of the mission, once the building with the second floor on fire is reached, enter the house on the right. The intel is on a cabinet at the rear of the kitchen, to the right. Gallery Morgue.pic.png|Concept art of Steiner's lab Reznov_in_Rebirth.jpg|Reznov hiding from the guards mason false passport.jpg|Mason uses a Dutch identity to enter the USSR BTR gun position.jpg|BTR gun position, MG on the right, grenade launcher on the left Ride cut short by Mi-8.jpg|Ride cut short by Mi-8 gas canister.jpg|Nova 6 gas canisters about to go off. mask on.jpg|Gas mask on just in time, note that the Soviets care not about collateral damage research facility.jpg|Downhill towards the research facility front gate Admin building.jpg|Facility's admin building decontamination room.jpg|Entering the decontamination shower room HK21-Rebirth.jpg|Decontamination shower underway security station.jpg|Hudson pass through the security station Hudson enter the test chamber room.jpg|Hudson go through the test chamber room Try to stop Mason.jpg|Desperate to stop Mason Mason shooting Steiner.jpg|But too late... Mason unconscious.jpg|Mason knocked out cold rebirth intel.jpg|Intel unlockable Steiner dead.jpg|Steiner's corpse Reznov_Steiner.JPG|Reznov and Steiner Rebirth air.jpg|The island Busting_throught_the_bullet_proof_glass.jpg|Weaver and Hudson smashing through the glass Sliding_down_the_elevator_rope.jpg|Mason sliding down the elevator rope Gas Mask of the enemy.jpg|The Gas Masks worn by the enemy Steiner's_Experiments.jpg|Steiner's and the other scientists human experiments Transcripts Achievements/Trophies 'I hate monkeys (15 / Bronze Trophy ) - Obtained when the player kills 7 monkeys in under 10 seconds.(frag or gun) No Leaks (50 / Silver Trophy ) - Obtained by the player not dying when the Nova 6 gas is deployed. Burn Notice (25 / Silver Trophy ) - Obtained by beating "Rebirth", and "Redemption" on Veteran. Trivia Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Single Player Levels